shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Gin Dōjima
}} Gin Dōjima (堂島 銀 Dōjima Gin) is a 69th Generation Tōtsuki Academy Alumnus, a former Golden Era Polar Star Dormitory member, and a previous 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council. He is friends with Joichiro Yukihira, a fellow 69th Generation student and Golden Era Polar Star member. He is currently the General Head Chef and a member of the Board of Directors for Tōtsuki Resort. He is also the head of the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. Appearance Gin has short brown hair, noticeably sharp eyes, and his eyebrows resemble sideways "V's". As a staff of the Tōtsuki Group, Gin was seen in his business suit as he is one of the administration and the behalf of the representative from his workplace. When Sōma entered the bathhouse during the Training Camp, it is revealed that Gin is extremely muscular. In his youth, his hair was short, light colored, and spiky. He wore a standard Tōtsuki uniform which sometimes was buttoned and other times not. Personality Gin is a very serious, straightforward person who treats every single students at the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp like an employee and does not tolerate failure. Because of his leadership style, the Tōtsuki Resort is considered one of the best hotel establishments in the world. He is also quite dutiful to Japanese traditions as he never fails to send Fumio Daimidō a card for Obon and Shōgatsu. Gin also has a good eye for talent and is quite flexible when it comes to defending those whom he deems worthy enough to stay at Tōtsuki. However, in his eyes, Gin values action and effort over words. He is also quite perceptive and is able to determine things that people are trying to hide such as Kojirō Shinomiya's stagnation. It goes without saying that Gin is a very hard person to impress, but for the select few that do grab his attention, it is considered almost a high honor by most aspiring chefs. History Gin entered Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as a part of the 69th generation student. He was also a former resident of Polar Star Dormitory and passed Fumio Daimidō's entry exam with flying colors. During his time there, he befriended fellow 69th generation and Polar Star resident Jōichirō Yukihira. Eventually the two became a powerhouse duo in the academy, winning numerous Shokugekis ''leading to an era of monetary prosperity for Polar Star, resulting in the dormitory becoming financially self-sufficient for many years afterwards. Near the end of their first year, Gin and Jōichirō faced off against each other in the Final round of their Autumn Election. The winner of the duel is unclear. By his second year, Gin attained the 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council with Jōichirō claiming the 2nd seat. He also became acquainted with the 74th generation Polar Star student Jun Shiomi. Sometime before his graduation, Jōichirō did not complete his time at Tōtsuki for unknown reasons. Nevertheless, on his graduation exam, Gin passed with the highest score in Tōtsuki history and became a legendary chef right out of Tōtsuki. With his skills, he was offered very lucrative positions in numerous, high-end and renowned kitchens and restaurants around the globe. Despite the many opportunities presented to him, Gin decided to work at Tōtsuki Resort, a 5-star hotel under the Tōtsuki brand. He eventually became the General Head Chef & Board of Directors member of the Resort and has helped to host numerous Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camps since then. Plot Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp ''Main Article: Hellish Training Camp Arc Gin participated as the host of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation's Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp at the Tōtsuki Resort. He, along with his fellow alumni, was first introduced by Roland Chapelle in the main hall of the hotel. Upon entering the room, the students mentioned his background and notoriety for refusing over 800 offers from top restaurants, just to hold his current position. Then, Kojirō Shinomiya immediately expelled a student because of his hair's citrus scent. Gin used this as an example for the tone of the camp, as the alumni had the authority to "fire" any students who did not meet the alumni's expectations. With the rules set, the hellish training camp began. The First Day By the end of the first day, Gin encountered Sōma Yukihira while performing his daily routine in the bathhouse. Gin was impressed that Sōma had managed to finish before he finished his bath, saying that last year only Satoshi Isshiki had accomplished the same feat. Sōma and Gin chatted for a while, discussing about Erina Nakiri who Gin felt will become the greatest masterpiece ever created in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Still, Gin wished Sōma good luck on his journey at Tōtsuki. Gin shook his hand as he left the bath just as Takumi Aldini had arrived. When Takumi called Sōma by his last name, Yukihira, Gin was reminded of Jōichirō Yukihira. Second Day Main Article: [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya ''Shokugeki]]'' When Sōma challenged Kojirō to a Shokugeki ''to rescind Megumi's expulsion. Though Kojirō refused as per the rules of a ''Shokugeki, Gin and Hinako Inui passed by as the challenge was issued. After Gin brought Sōma, Megumi, and Kojirō to his office, Gin tried his best to change Kojirō's decision, acknowledging that Megumi's ingenuity is worth allowing her to stay, but Kojirō remained firm in his decision. Gin declared that an unofficial Shokugeki will be made to settle the dispute. Though Kojirō continued to refuse to take the challenge, Gin pressured him to accept. After completing their afternoon task, Megumi and Sōma arrived at the basement kitchen in the Resort where Kojirō, Hinako, Donato Gotōda, Fuyumi Mizuhara, and Hitoshi Sekimori were waiting. Gin invited the latter three to serve as the judges for the Shokugeki as Hinako would be a biased judge. Using the remaining vegetables from that day, Gin declared that their dishes will use them as a basis and added one last condition to the Shokugeki, in which Megumi had to be the head chef and Sōma the sous-chef. Sōma asked why Gin did that, despite the fact that he issued the challenge. Gin refuted that the challenge was to prove Megumi's worth. He further stated that even if Sōma would win the challenge on her behalf, Megumi would not learn to stand on her own and instead rely solely on the abilities of others. The Shokugeki's true goal was to show what Megumi could do and not Sōma. Without further delay, Gin began the Shokugeki. As Megumi tensed up from the pressure, Gin watched in surprise as Sōma clapped on Megumi's hands to rid her of her fears. Kojirō presented his dish first, a Chou Farci. As the judges ate his dish, the reception is overwhelmingly positive. Noting the difficulty using savoy cabbage, the dish illustrated how Kojirō got his title as the Légumes Magician. However, Gin was left unsatisfied as the dish Kojirō gave was not from his specialties. Kojirō smugly replied that he was simply holding back because his challengers were nothing more than students. When it was Megumi's turn to present, her Rainbow Terrine received praise from the judges. After eating both dishes, the judges were given a coin to represent a vote. One by one, they placed their coin on the plate of the chef who they felt cooked the better dish. In a decisive and one-sided result, Megumi and Sōma lost the duel. As Megumi cried, Gin commended her on a valiant effort despite the odds and, in recognition of her efforts, placed a coin in Megumi's plate, much to everyone's surprise. When Kojirō asked Gin about his impromptu vote, he tossed a coin to him, asking if he has been stagnant all the time. Gin further noted that Kojirō has not figured what to do now after his ultimate goal had been achieved, which caused him to refrain from showing one of his specialized dishes to hide his standstill. Enraged over the quote, Kojirō responded to Gin for pointing his flaws better than himself, only to be halted by Gin who made him eat Megumi's dish to prove his point. Kojirō reluctantly ate the dish and nitpicked the dish's faults at first. In mid-sentence of his critique, he was compelled to take another bite. Kojirō unconsciously dropped the coin into Megumi's plate. Gin asked Kojirō if he had ever considered such hospitality during his ascension to the medal. The, Hinako added one last coin to Megumi's plate, rendering the duel a tie. Gin left the final decision to Kojirō, who accepted that Megumi's hospitality was worth keeping in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Gin spoke to Megumi after the conclusion of the duel, telling her to continue to cook with her "hospitality" as her primary weapon. Knowing that she will continue her journey at Tōtsuki, Megumi finally broke down and cried tears of joy as Sōma comforted her. Off to the side, Gin and Hitoshi discussed about Kojirō's long running standstill and Gin's reason for his intervention. According to Gin, he claimed that as Kojirō climbed towards his goals, he cut away things which he felt were unnecessary, but eventually cut off the ability to absorb things around him. At the same time, when he stood at the peak, he did not know what to do next. In the aftermath of the duel, Gin felt that he had reclaimed the ability to learn from others and to dream of something else. Afterwards, Gin watched as Sōma's frustration unfolded from above and remarked that Sōma's "defeat" in the duel will prove to be an enlightening experience for his growth as a chef. The Fourth Day & Breakfast Buffet Challenge On the third night, an unexpected announcement was made over the hotel intercom, summoning the students to the main hall. Gin announced that the students will be responsible to serve a breakfast dish for the hotel guests at 6 AM the following morning, meaning that they did not have any time to sleep. On the morning of the fourth day, as the students settled into their assigned kitchens, Gin officially started the challenge as the hotel guests, many big name food suppliers, and the hotel staff flooded into the halls. He also added that they had just two hours to serve 200 dishes as the assignment began. As time went on, some people began to achieve the 200 quota, but, with only 30 minutes remaining, Gin noticed that Sōma had only served less than 10 dishes. Gin watched as Sōma's dish slowly began to attract the attention of the guests. He increased the stoves he was using to 8 and quickly began to put on a live cooking exhibition for the guests. Gin explained that live cooking is when a chef prepares the food in front of their clients, thus raising the expectation and enhancing the experience of the food. He was impressed that Sōma could display his skills to overcome his predicament. With just five seconds to spare, Sōma completed his 200 dish quota. Just then, Gin announced that they had just four hours before the next assignment. The Final Day On the fifth day, the students gathered in the Main Hall once more in the evening. Most of them were exhausted from a lack of sleep and the difficult challenges over the course of the five days there. Gin entered the Hall and announced that of the 980 students who started off at the camp, 628 had made it thus far. After some inspiring words telling the students to use the experience to further their culinary journey, Gin announced the final assignment of the camp. Suddenly the doors near by opened as the Tōtsuki Resort Staff welcomed the students into the Banquet Hall. Gin announced that the 628 students who had made it thus far had passed the camp and the final assignment was a lavish banquet prepared by the Resort Staff and the Tōtsuki Alumni. The next day, Gin and Hiromi Sena appeared in the hotel lobby, where the Alumni have gathered to see Sōma and Megumi off but more importantly, they hoped to recruit them to work for their restaurant. Hiromi told Sōma and Megumi that the Alumni agree to participate in the camp because it is an opportunity for them to look for potential recruits once they graduate. As Sōma started to depart the lobby and turned his back towards them, Gin suddenly recognized the similarity between Sōma's and Jōichiro's silhouette. Shortly after, Gin confirmed his suspicion about Sōma when he called Jōichirō, who told him that Sōma Yukihira is his son, over the phone. Then, a photo was revealed, showing a young Gin and Jōichirō Saiba as the former 1st and 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main Article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Months later, Gin was invited as a judge for the upcoming Autumn Election's Main Tournament and read the latest Tōtsuki sport issue about Sōma's Shokugeki. ''Afterwards. he invited the alumni who participated in the 92nd Generation's Training Camp to attend the event. Unfortunately, some of them declined due to their busy schedule, expressing their regrets. Semifinals ''Main Article: Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki As the first semifinal round began, Gin announced that he along with Hinako, Fuyumi, Taki Tsunozaki, and Sonoka Kikuchi would be the judges for the Semifinal rounds. Gin found himself laughing when Taki and Hinako were arguing about Sōma's disadvantage in the match since he came from a special-of-the day restaurant. He then turned his attention to Sōma and watched as Sōma brought out beef tail as the basis of his stew because of its gelatinous property. Gin commented that Sōma found the answer to his challenge. During the match, the control of it constantly switched between Sōma and Subaru Mimasaka. Gin continued to watch the match closely, growing increasingly surprised with each of Sōma's additional surprises. When Sōma brought out his cooler of various beef parts, he told Gin and the other judges that he would take them to a "beef amusement park". With his dish done, Subaru presented his dish first, a Beef Stew with Bacon Garnish. As the judges ate his dish, it was well received. Gin noted that the bacon has powerful qualities, yet it does not overpower the beef and actually enhances it, a testament to Subaru's careful and well spent labor. Afterwards, Sōma presented his dish however Gin and the other judges saw that his dish was nothing more than a random assortment of beef parts similar to Yakiniku, but Sōma assured the judges that the beef parts were actually garnishes. After a single bite, the reception was overwhelmingly positive. Gin felt that he was riding a roller-coaster as he was engrossed by the harmonious flavors of the dish. As Subaru was shaken by Sōma's actions, Gin mentioned Sōma never stopped thinking, constantly thinking about ways to improve his dish, even during the match itself. Gin and the other judges were impressed by Sōma's tenacity and creativity and were so immersed in the dish, they began their adventure at Yukiheeland then got out of their seats and held hands in front of the judging table. In a decisive and one-sided result, Sōma was declared the victor of the match. With no time to spare, Gin announced that the second semifinal round began between Ryō Kurokiba and Akira Hayama with the same culinary theme as the first match. Gin analyzed Akira's background and his incredible sense of smell and mastery of aroma. He further noted Akira is expected to enter the Elite Ten Council after Erina. Then, Ryō bought out an eel, slicing it open with an eel knife which surprised everyone in the arena. It is then Gin illustrated that the match between a fierce Tiger and a Stellar's Sea eagle, ready to kill each other. With his dish competed first, Akira presented his Canard Apicius to the judges. With a single bite, the judges were brought to their knees. Gin noted despite the sheer quantity of spices, each one gave the dish a different taste and feel with each bite, which did not overpower each other, but rather, complimented and enhanced the flavor. Something that could only be possible by a sense of smell as sharp as Akira's. Afterwards Ryō presented his Eel Matelote. With a single bite, Ryō's dish enticed the judges, feeling a strong impact from the dish. Akira was shocked to see the judges eating Ryō's dish as intensely as his own. Gin mentioned the difference between the two dishes, he felt that they were no more than prey to Ryō's power. After the tasting round concluded, Ryō and Akira watched as the judges decided on their verdict. Unlike the previous matches during the Tournament, the judges were frozen, unable to decisively decide the winner. Hinako and Fuyumi decided to vote for Akira while Gin and Taki voted for Ryō. With Sonoka unable to decide the winner. Her indecisiveness nearly caused an uproar, though Ryō literally did roar at her, until Gin stepped in and asked the management committee to make a special circumstance for the final round given the splendid showcase of Ryō and Akira's match. It was decided that the final match of the 43rd Autumn Election will be a three-way battle royale between Ryō, Akira, and Sōma. Immediately after the announcement, Satoshi entered the arena, wheeling out a large block of ice which he promptly smashed to reveal the main ingredient of the final round: Pacific Saury. Finals Finally, the day of the Finals arrived. Unlike the previous matches, the finals was held in the late evening. After the three contestants brandishes their pacific saury, Satoshi announced the judges for the finals then revealed themselves, consisting of Gin Dōjima, Senzaemon Nakiri, and Leonora Nakiri, Alice's mother. Upon entering the arena, the judges emanated dark, frightful pressure that shook the audience even Sōma. As the roof opened, the vast night sky could be seen just as the moon started to emerge above the arena. Gin rescinded when he and Jōichirō faced off against each other in the Final round of their Autumn Election. With the path of the moon as the timer for the match, the Finals began. After Erina given up on driving Alice Nakiri out of the judges' seat, Alice caused a commotion throughout the arena with members of her family. Gin teased Erina about her eccentric family, much to her embarrassment. As the moon hit the halfway mark, Ryō's presented his dish to the judges before Akira and Sōma. The bag was still boiling hot, but as the judges opened them, an explosion of aroma escaped from the bags, submerging Gin in the smell of his seafood. By containing the acqua pazza in the bags, the flavors blended. Gin was confused by the rich flavor despite the lack of seasoning. Ryō brought out some herb butter which he placed in the bags before putting in the oven. This caused the fish and other ingredients to slowly marinate in it. The judges were thoroughly impressed, but Akira soon stepped up. Akira brought what seemed to be an hors d'oeuvre dish; a carpaccio. Even the judges seemed confused by his dish choice, but he assured them the his Scorched Pacific Saury Carpaccio was a main course dish as he pulled out a cooking torch. With the usage of kaeshi, Akira displayed great knowledge of spices, this time by controlling and manipulating a single spice rather than a medley of spices. Akira's dish appeared to win the judges over Ryō's dish, but there was one last opponent. With time ticking down, Sōma finally finished his dish and presented it to the judges. Sōma's finished product was a takikomi gohan. Gin and the other judges were impressed by the permeation of the saury's flavor in their mouths. Gin noted Sōma usage of Nuka Sanma, a Hokkaido based dish to prepare fish which increases nutritional value and enhances the taste. It had seemed that Sōma found his ticket to match Akira and Ryō, however the crowd noticed that Senzaemon had not stripped off his haori. Sōma politely asked the judges if they wanted seconds, however none of them moved. Just as Gin declared that the judging round was over, Sōma interjected. Sōma brandished a pot, stating that they should hold off the judging until they try his dish with the contents of the pot on it. The judges was interested enough to give Sōma's dish a second taste. With the white liquid, revealed to be soy milk, Sōma transformed his takikomi gohan into a Oja-Style Pacific Saury Takikomi Gohan. Thanks to Sōma's soy milk blend and pickled plums, he was fighting Akira and Ryō on equal terms. All that was left, was the judges to choose their winner. The judges praised the competitors for their splendid dishes and performance. However, the deciding factor for the match was the person who could display who they were as a chef through their cooking the most. Victory was given to Akira, meaning that Ryō and Sōma tied for second. Gin approached Akira shortly after, congratulating him for his victory, however he cryptically told him to be careful of his overconfidence in his special skill. However Gin mentioned he might not need to worry about Akira as he observed Akira interacting with Ryō and Sōma about his Scorched Pacific Saury Carpaccio, further noting that those three may become an pretty interesting trio. Finally the award presentation took place, which concluded the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Stagiaire Main Article: Stagiaire Arc After the conclusion of the Autumn Election, the students of the 92nd Generation was participating in the Stagiaire event and Gin personally put Kojirō's new restaurant, Shino's Tokyo, as a Stagiaire location for a student to complete their training, much to his annoyance. To make matters worse, the student assigned to his restaurant was none other than Sōma. Cooking Style As the General Head Chef of Tōtsuki Resort and a previous 1st Seat of the Elite Ten Council, Gin is believed to possess all styles of cooking to create much unique cuisine in different ways. He has no problem to make 100 different meals thanks to his vast knowledge of ingredients as well of the varieties of cuisine. Clubs *[[Elite Ten Council|'Elite Ten Council']] - Gin was previously a 1st Seat of the Elite Ten Council. Trivia *Dōjima (堂島) means "Magnificent Island". Gin (銀) means "Silver". Navigation zh:堂島銀 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:Chef Category:Judge